


A Troublesome Boy

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Louie breaks the rules and knows he's in trouble and that Donald must certainly hate him
Relationships: Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	A Troublesome Boy

He knew he shouldn't have broken it. That it was absolutely priceless to Uncle Donald. It wasn't like he meant to either though. It was purely an accident. Well... on a technical level. He was upset. Being upset he broke the rules (no playing ball in the houseboat). Breaking the rules meant shattering in the frame. 

The frame holding the only photo of Mom in the house. 

"Uncle Donald is gonna kill you..." Dewey's face went pale. Louie stared at it, processing all possible outcomes in his small 6-year-old-brain that could come with destroying something Donald held so dear. 

"What're you gonna do?" Huey asked. Louie shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off the shattered glass. Dewey and Huey shared glances. 

"We should clean it up. See if he'll even notice it's gone," Dewey said, picking up the photo. 

"He'll notice," Louie shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. 

"Louie it'll be okay-" Louie cut Huey off by slapping his comforting hand away. 

"No. It's not," Louie stepped back. "I-i broke a picture of Mom. He's gonna hate me," Louie looked around the boat before shaking his head. "I have to go."

"Go?" His brothers looked at each other in confusion but Louie ran into their room. Huey and Dewey banged against their door, asking what he meant but Louie didn't come out. Eventually, they gave up due to Louie not leaving the boat. They cleaned up the glass and it was a very very long time before Donald was home.

Three soft knocks at the door made Louie stifle his crying. 

"Go away," he spat, flopping his face onto his pillow. 

"Louie, I'm not going anywhere," Donald was on the other side. 

"I hate you!" Louie replied. He knew it wasn't true and saying it out loud made hin hate himself even more. 

"Louie, you don't mean that," Donald must've read his mind. 

"I do! I hate you!" He put the pillow over his head and tried to muffle his hearing. 

"Louie, I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. It was unfair of me to blame you for what was ultimately my doing," Donald sat up against the door. "I love you boys very much, and I know you boys love me too." 

"I broke the frame cuz I hate you!" He sniffled.

"It was an accident Louie, and I know you're very sorry," Donald sighed. Louie didn't reply. Neither did Donald for a long time. Eventually Louie hauled his little legs over the side of the bed and meandered to the door.

"You hate me," Louie mumbled.

"Louie, don't say that. Of course I don't hate you," Donald sat on his knees outside the door. 

"You hate me cuz I-i des-destroyed Mom," he couldn't hold back his tears and he cried again. 

" _Louie_ ," Donald ached to give the boy a hug but Louie had locked himself inside his dark room. "You didn't destroy Mom."

" _I did! I did I did I did!_ " He pounded on the door.

"Louie, let me in, _please_ ," Donald begged. He waited a second to see what Louie would do, but he didn't unlock the door.

"Louie, listen to me. I have loved you since the very beginning, and I won’t stop now. I'm sorry for what I said earlier and I hope you can forgive me. And the picture wasn't damaged, it was just the frame. It's okay Louie. I still love you," he put a soft hand on the door. Louie took a long time to process it, holding a stuffed bear and sniffling in the cold for a long time before finally clicking the lock and opening the door right before leaping into his uncle's arms. 

"I-I'm so s-so-sorry Unca' Donald," he wept. Donald hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. 

"I could never hate you Louie. I love you so much," Donald was crying too at that point. 

"I-i love you too Un-Unca Donald," he buried his face in his Uncle's shirt. Donald smiled lovingly. 

"I know Louie. It's okay. I love you too."


End file.
